


Yolo

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [13]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dale is skipping the T20's and ODI's in Bangladesh, this gives him the opportunity to spend some more time with Trent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yolo

When the taxi pulled over and stopped at the address that Trent had given him, Dale’s heart started racing in his chest. It had been a month since he had last seen Trent and now he was only minutes away from him. He quickly paid the driver and took his travel bag out of the trunk. While the other Proteas had travelled to Bangladesh, he had flown all the way to New Zealand. He wouldn’t be playing in the T20 or ODI matches, so that gave him a couple of weeks that he could spend with Trent before he would join them for the Test series.

It only took Trent a couple of seconds to open the door after Dale had rung the bell, so Dale suspected that he had been waiting near the door for his arrival. “Hey there, gorgeous.” He smiled brightly and pulled Trent into a tight hug. “I missed you.”

The pair stumbled into the hallway, neither wanting to let go of the other one. Trent closed the door and then pushed Dale against it, attacking his lips with his own. “Missed you too,” he said once he had managed to detach himself from his boyfriend. “Had a good flight?” he asked as he guided Dale to his living room.

“It was okay.” Dale nodded and sat down on the sofa. “I’m exhausted, though.”

“I figured you would be,” Trent replied and sat down next to Dale. “We can order takeout and then go to bed early so you can catch up on some sleep.” He got up and walked into the kitchen to fetch some takeout menus. “Got a preference for something?” he asked, handing the menus over to Dale.

“This one seems good,” Dale replied, holding up a menu for a place called Mount Sushi. “I love sushi.”

“Then sushi it is. They don’t do deliveries so I’ll have to pick it up,” Trent said. “You can unpack and settle in while I do that. Take a shower if you want.”

“Is that a subtle way to tell me that I smell?” Dale asked and then sniffed at his armpit. “If it is, you’re right.” He got up and handed the menu back to Trent. “I’ll have the nigiri mix.”

Trent laughed and shook his head. “I never said that.” It felt so good to have Dale with him again; so _right_. “The bathroom is upstairs, first door on the left,” he said, pointing at the spiral staircase at the other side of the room. “Bedroom is the door on the right.”

“Ok, thanks.” Dale pressed a light kiss against Trent’s lips and then picked up his bag before he ascended the stairs.

-

Dale had had every intention to shower and unpack a few of his things, but the moment he had dropped himself onto Trent’s bed, he realized just how tired he was. He closed his eyes and qfter only a few moments he was fast asleep.

When Trent returned with their dinner and found Dale asleep, he wasn’t sure what to do. Was he going to wake him so he could eat something or let him sleep for a while? He went for the first option, figuring that Dale shouldn’t sleep with an empty stomach. “Hey,” he gently shook Dale’s shoulder. “Wake up, Dale.”

“Mmmm?” Dale slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was. “Didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he mumbled, propping himself up on his elbows. “Your bed is comfortable.”

“It’s okay,” Trent replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Eat your dinner and then go back to sleep,” he said, depositing the bag on Dale’s lap. “I want you to be rested for tomorrow.”

Dale opened the bag and took out one of the foam containers. “Do you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Got anything special planned?” He opened the container and then fished a set of chopsticks out of the bag.

Trent took the other container and chopsticks and then tossed the empty bag aside. “Not really. We can go to the beach, just relax. Enjoy ourselves.”

“Good plan.” Dale easily picked up a piece of flounder and dipped it into the soy sauce before chucking it into his mouth.

Okay, so I’ve got a confession to make,” Trent started as he picked up the chopsticks. “I can’t eat with chopsticks. People have tried to teach me countless times, but I just can’t do it.”

“Just use your hands,” Dale replied as he took the chopsticks from Trent and put them on the bedside table. “We’re in your bedroom, not a fancy restaurant, you can do whatever you want. If I were any younger, I’d say: ‘yolo’.”

This made Trent snort with laughter. “Yolo,” he said once he had stopped laughing and picked up a salmon roll with his fingers.


End file.
